


T'es un frère pour moi

by malurette



Category: Dragons: Riders of Berk (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Haircuts, One Shot, Sibling Love, Siblings, heartwarming in a weirdo way
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 06:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4818680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Personne n'aurait pensé de Ruffnut qu'elle serait capable d'un geste pareil. Même pas elle. D'ailleurs elle le regrette un peu. Heureusement ce qu'elle peut faire, Tuffnut en est capable aussi. (Comme ça, on croira que rien n'est arrivé du tout et que dès le lendemain les conséquences sont effacées.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	T'es un frère pour moi

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** T'es un frère pour moi  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Riders/Defenders of Berk  
>  **Personnages :** Ruffnut et Tuffnut  
>  **Genre :** gen/on ne peut pas parler de fluff familial avec ces deux-là ?  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Dreamworks et Cartoon Network, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** _Free Scauldy!_ (+ _Frozen_ )  
>  **Prompt:** snap-back  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 700

Ruffnut a surpris tout le monde en coupant ses cheveux. Personne n’aurait cru qu’elle aurait la présence d’esprit de faire le rapprochement entre les cordes nécessaires et ses tresses. Personne d’autre ne l’a fait, à vrai dire, et personne ne pensait qu’elle serait capable d’un geste aussi généreux.  
Mais ce ne sont que des cheveux. Ça repousse. Et si ça sauve la vie d’un dragon auquel elle a réussi à s’attacher en quelques heures à peine…  
Avant aujourd’hui, aussi, personne ne l’aurait décrite comme spécialement vaniteuse. Chez les Vikings de Berk, les filles qui veulent se faire une place parmi les garçons doivent oublier d’être féminines. Révéler qu’elle aime prendre soin de ses cheveux, les tresser avec style et même les huiler montrait d’elle un nouveau côté… surprenant. La violence et la grossièreté lui viennent si facilement, jusqu’ici il n’y avait que son frère pour connaître ses dessous plus tendres, moins sûrs d’elle-même. Et il prend assez de coups dans la tronche pour ne pas en parler aux autres. Pas exprès en tout cas. Ou seulement pour se moquer et personne n’y prête attention.   
Comme elle est irréfléchie en général, elle passe pour égoïste. Le geste en soi n’était peut-être pas réfléchi, d’ailleurs. Sur le moment, c’était la chose à faire. 

Rentrés à la maison, rendus à leur vie domestique qui n’implique pas de continuellement combattre ou de sauver des dragons, ça devient différent. Après s’être battus un peu pour savoir qui aurait quelle cuillère et qui se servirait en premier de ragoût, Ruff et Tuffnut commencent par trouver formidable de se différencier un peu plus.   
Sans son casque, Tuffnut se sent la tête étonnamment légère.  
« C’est normal, t’as rien dedans.   
\- Toi non plus.  
\- Et plus rien dessus.   
\- Ouais et alors ? »  
Et alors, ça lui fait bizarre de ne plus avoir ses cheveux longs. De ne avoir besoin de dénouer ses tresses. C’est encore plus bizarre de ne plus avoir besoin de les démêler et les tresser à nouveau. Le peigne dérape tout de suite après son menton et son bras vient battre le vide ; elle ne peut pas arrêter si facilement le geste répété pendant des années. Ruffnut se bat avec les nœuds dans ses cheveux. Tuff se moque de la corvée à laquelle elle échappe désormais, Ruff réplique sur ses gestes désordonnés et son style négligé.   
Mais la corvée en question faisait partie de ses rituels du matin, entre se curer le nez et lamper son porridge. Ça fait un trou où elle ne fait qu’observer Ruff. Où ils ne sont plus synchronisés. Déjà qu’elle n’a pas grand’ chose à faire quand il tire sur les poils malingres de sa moustache naissante en se demandant quand il aura une vraie barbe de viking ou s’il faut encore qu’il les arrache en attendant qu’ils soient plus fournis…

Après quelques échanges d’insultes, Tuffnut a finalement pitié de sa sœur. Alors qu’il saisit un rasoir d’une main et une de ses longues mèches de l’autre, Ruff l’arrête.  
« Ah non. Pas question que tu me copies en les coupant aussi. T’aurais l’air encore plus ridicule que tu l’es déjà.  
\- Tu te trouves ridicule toi-même ?  
\- Moins que toi, déjà. »  
Tuff n’a pas l’intention de tout couper, de toute façon. Soigneusement, malgré les moqueries de Ruff qui le met en garde contre se planter la lame dans l’œil, il va chercher les mèches par en-dessous, le plus haut possible. Réussissant l’exploit de ne pas tout massacrer, de ne même pas déraper une seule fois et de laisser son travail invisible, il en desépaissit la moitié environ. Et offre les mèches récoltés à sa sœur.  
« Tiens. Il te reste assez de longueur pour les attacher au bout. »  
C’est plus facile à dire qu’à faire. Il faut l’aide directe de Tuffnut et leurs efforts combinés pour tresser ensemble ce qui reste des courtes mèches de Ruff et les extensions données par Tuff au bout. Quelques liens par ci, un peut nœud par là, et le casque par-dessus, en espérant que ça tiendra… tant que personne n’essaie de tirer dessus, ça devrait ?  
Ils échangent un petit coup de casque pour vérifier, et ils sont prêts pour la journée.   
« T’es un frère pour moi…  
\- Duh.   
\- Mais pas un mot là dessus ! »


End file.
